Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper
The 28th Installment of Dragon Rap Battles Features Rod Serling and The Crypt Keeper to see who is the better horror host in this Halloween Special The Battle The Crypt Keeper: Greetings Boils and Ghouls! Its you're host The Crypt Keeper! It's Serling's Last Night where he'll be buried 20,000 Feet deeper! When they see me, the audience will be bound for a screaming! When they see you they say "That man must be late for a buiness meeting." I turn a comic book company from educational to entertaining You have no courage to face me, since you're as Yellow as a Canary! The Undertaking Palor of a man couldn't rap without the tone of being so bland, Cause it doesn't take a cookbook from The Kanamits, To easily show how To Serve Man! Rod Serling: You've stepped through the Scary Door, in this dimension a rap battle takes place Between Night Gallery's watchman, and a skeletal monstrosity lacking refined taste Your narrative skills are a disgrace, no wonder you were abandoned in a crypt Be wary, it's the Twilight of this Zoned out Beetlejuice and Crazy Harry mix Rise over this ape, send him packing to his bisected dad and his mummy mommy Give you a real Nightmare as a Child, next to me you're infantile, you Dummy Submitted for your approval, a misfit muppet soon Silenced and already damned With the darker, doper flow, you could say Rod Serling left you Crypt Jammed. The Crypt Keeper: Rodman please, go back to trading blows with Mickey Mouse, You're Tower of Terror is no game compared to my Haunted House! You've been ripping off my tales like a Ventriloquist's Dummy With Special Effects more gorier to make you run for your money! I'll censor you like your sponsers when you decide to rap against me, The Television Terror strucked The Zero Hour cause it's about to get gory! I hate you more then Talking Tina does, so prepared to be slaughtered! Cause like the bible always says Rod, Blood is thicker than water! Rod Serling: Prepare for consequences, caning from a Rod dealt for the Creepshow abortion Let's introduce the segment where bones break for positive visual distortion Mess with Serling's sterling? Unfurling, leave you burning and say It's a Good Life Leave you alone in a shallow grave as I have a lovely night with my lovely wife. Picture, if you will, a dimension where your toons and games cease to be lame Perhaps Gaine a sense of class, and you could hope to Gein a portion of my fame You face your Execution, getting kicked off your throne as you're stuck in my grip Now, my dear fellow, I suggest you leave, dragging your Tail from the Crypt. Trivia *The beat used in this battle is called Scary Horror Rap Beat prod. by JB Sounds and can be found here *This is the second battle having a guest: Drakan95 as Rod Serling, however his lyrics were chiseled and also voiced by Iamthelegion *This is the 3rd battle to be based on an event (Halloween) **The first two being Brett Favre VS Pelé (2014 World Cup) and Thomas Jefferson VS John Lackland (4th of July, and the 800th year of The Magna Carta) Category:Season 3 Category:Dragon Rap Battles Category:Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper